


Una foto.

by Ruvaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/pseuds/Ruvaire
Summary: Es la primera que escribo a estos personajes, así que espero no haber destrozado sus personalidades y haberlos hecho super OoC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera que escribo a estos personajes, así que espero no haber destrozado sus personalidades y haberlos hecho super OoC.

—¡Ferre, quiero hacerte una foto! —fue lo primero que escuché en cuanto abrió la puerta al tiempo que armaba el mayor escándalo posible.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente la cabeza de aquel enorme libro de botánica y le miré con una ceja alzada, como si realmente no hubiese escuchado lo que me había dicho, pero lo había hecho alto y claro, simplemente me había pillado de sopetón y, en cierto, no quería creerlo.

—Hoy en clase hemos estado hablando de las fotos que tiene todo el mundo con sus parejas y me he dado cuenta de algo: ¡No tenemos ninguna foto! —volvió a hablar con rapidez al darse cuenta de que mi atención en el libro había desaparecido completamente.

Bufé sin demasiado ánimo y volví a intentar centrarme en mi estudio, pero sabía que sería imposible decirle que no a Courfeyrac: cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había vuelta atrás. Apareció corriendo a mi lado antes de que me diese cuenta y ya llevaba encima su cámara predilecta.

—Courf, estoy muy liado estudiando, no puedo detenerme a hacerme una foto ahora mismo, lo… —pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar ya estaba haciendo ruidos infantiles, ignorándome y tirando de mí para que levantase el culo de la silla.

Volví a bufar, pero entonces me encontré con esos brillantes ojos de súplica. Suspire de manera pesada, como quien se rinde en una gran pelea y asentí.

—Tú ganas, pero por favor no hagas tu baile de la victoria —Ambos reímos, le di un corto beso, más cercano a un roce, y le ofrecí la mano—. ¿Vamos?

Recuerdo que la tomó con decisión, incluso con algo de fuerza, y antes de que me diese cuenta ya me encontraba corriendo a su merced a algún punto que me era completamente desconocido. Salimos al rellano y bajamos los dos pisos de escaleras antes de abrir la puerta y salir en dirección al tumulto de gente. El olor de la calle era el usual: contaminación mezclada con alguna flor que luchaba por vivir o alguna casa que estaba preparando la comida.

Nos sumergimos en las distintas calles del precioso Distrito XVIII parisino hasta llegar al, considerado como joya del Estado por muchos, cementerio de Montmartre. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y le miré de reojo. “¿En serio quiere hacerme la foto en un cementerio?”, me pregunté a mí mismo y al ver cómo entraba casi corriendo al recinto encontré la respuesta.

Recorrimos en mortal silencio todas las calles de pequeñas casas de aquella ciudad de restos no-vivientes. Miré a mi alrededor y pude escuchar a personas de distintas nacionalidades hablar asombradas por la belleza de algunas tumbas y, por algún motivo, agarré con algo más de fuerza la mano de Courfeyrac al tiempo que notaba un ligero escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Cómo podía ser tan hermosa la muerte.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Courfeyrac al tiempo que se paraba y centraba sus ojos en los míos—. Le echo de menos.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Giré la cabeza y vi aquella pequeña tumba decorada simplemente por unas rosas de plástico y un libro de mármol de no demasiado tamaño, en él podía leerse: “Estos son los últimos versos de Jehan Prouvaire”. Miré el reloj y vi a qué día estábamos: seis de junio. Ya habían pasado tres años desde su muerte, pero Courfeyrac seguía yendo cada fin de semana a visitarle y leerle algún poema.

—¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí los tres a leer a los escritores sus propios poemas? Jehan siempre se vio tan alegre con ello, era irónico verle tan feliz en… bueno, un cementerio —su voz empezaba a sonar menos y menos segura a cada palabra que pronunciaba y yo era incapaz de hacer nada, ¿cómo iba a protegerle cuando me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo con una capa de olvido?

—Sabes que no le hubiese gustado vernos triste —di la respuesta más tópica jamás habida, pero era a lo único que podía aferrarme tras su pérdida; a eso y a la sonrisa de Courfeyrac, a su alegría innata, a su búsqueda constante de disfrute y paz. Me sujetaba en él completamente.

Le escuché sollozar y le rodeé con mis brazos en un gesto silencioso de apoyo. Protegí su cabeza en mi pecho y él dejó ser libre a todas sus lágrimas en un aún más silencioso llanto. Le rocé lo rizos con cuidado a modo de apoyo y nos mantuvimos así durante varios minutos, hasta que ambos fuimos capaces de recomponernos y hablar de nuevo.

—¿Sabes que nunca tuve una foto con él? —De nuevo silencio—. Venga, ¡tenemos que hacerte las mejores fotos jamás habidas! —su voz pareció recobrar energía, pero sus ojos seguían inundados aunque intentase limpiarlos y dejarlos inmaculados. Aún había tristeza en ellos.

—Sí, deberíamos ir.

Y salimos de allí, no sin antes dedicarle un adiós a nuestro amigo.


End file.
